


Sasuke's Mission

by whisperingalaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingalaxy/pseuds/whisperingalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nine-tails Jinnchuriki.<br/>The last Uchiha alive.<br/>Together again in the most inopportune circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Mission

_"Sasuke-kun." A menacing voice called, beckoning a raven-haired male over with his piercing yellow eyes._

_Annoyed, the raven walked over, one hand tucked just inside of his kimono-like top, resting ontop of the braided belt that the raven wore. "What is it?" Sasuke Uchiha asks boredly._

_"I have a..." The snake hesitated, before a creepy smile grew on his paper-white face. "Mission. For you."_

_"A mission?" Sasuke questioned, slight curiousity flickering in his; otherwise emotionless, eyes._

_"You do remember, Naruto-kun. Don't you?" Orochimaru asks, slithering out of the shadows so that he was standing face to face with Sasuke, his eyes bright with a plan that_ _made Sasuke's stomach churn. But the raven showed no signs of his discomfort._

_Flashes of the obnoxiously loud blonde appeared in Sasuke's head at the mention of the nine-tails' jinchuriki name. Sasuke scoffed slightly, looking at Orochimaru with an unfazed expression._

_"What do you want with that Ursatonkachi?" Sasuke asks, his voice toneless as he continued to mask any and all emtions. Remaining cold as ice._

_"That part is of no concern to you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smiled, walking to the other side of the room to pick up a file. "I simply need you to fetch him for me." He said, flicking a glance over his shoulder towards the raven._

_Sasuke waited a moment, trying to see if he could figure out why Orochimaru needed Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes, what did he care about that- that Dobe. "It will be done." Sasuke said, turning to walk out of the room._

_"Oh- but, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru's voice stops Sasuke for a moment, "Do remember to have a little fun. There's no rush." The snake smirked, since he had been spying on Sasuke for sometime after he gave the raven his Curse Mark at the Chunnin Exams, Orochimaru- well, Kabuto was able to assess Sasuke and Naruto's relationship closely, relying all of the information to Orochimaru who knew it would come in handy at some point in time. Such as now._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a moment, he was starting to get an uneasy feeling at this so-called 'mission'. But he told Orochimaru it would be done. And done_ _it will be._

 

* * *

 

"Bye, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called happily as he waved to the pinkette- who simply ignored him and continued home. Naruto sighs before he stretches, "That was a pretty boring mission, Kakashi-sensei." He pouts, looking towards his silver-haired sensei.

"Not all of our missions are going to be  _that_ exciting, Naruto." Kakashi said pointedly before he started to depart from the Jinchuriki as well. "I have to go report to Hokage-sama. Good-bye, Naruto." Kakashi called, waving before he disappeared and dashed along the top of the buildings.

Naruto sighs, here he was- left alone, again. Not like it was a surprise to the blonde, he had been left alone most of his life- not like it should upset him now. "Hey- whats with those depressing thoughts, ya know.." Naruto whispered to himself as he kicked a rock. He forced a smile onto his whiskered face before he started heading to his own apartment.

Upon reaching the familiar building, Naruto looked up from his gaze on the ground to look at the stars. 'Wonder how Sasuke's doing... Maybe he's looking at the stars right now... Maybe he could be thinking about m-'

Naruto hadn't meant for it to happen, but his heart sunk slightly. He stopped his thoughts right then. He shook his head- noticing that his smile had dropped. The blonde sighs before he walks up the stairs to his apartment. He fished his keys out of his pocket as he reached the top of the stairs, eyes lifting to see his apartment door. He jammed the key into it's hole and walked inside. "I'm home." he called into the familiarly empty apartment.

He didn't know why, but despite living by himself all his life, Naruto had always said that as he entered the apartment. Closing the door and stepping inside, Naruto closed the door and slipped off his shoes, stepping up and onto his wood floor. He walked past his small kitchen and even smaller bathroom before plopping down on his futon. "What's up with you today, _Dobe_?" Naruto whispered to himself as he clenched his fist and placed it on his own forehead. Deep blue eyes traced the kunai indents on his ceiling, trying to remember what each mark was for. There was the ones from when the blonde was put on Sasuke's team, Team 7. Which also happened to be the day he accidently kissed Sasuke, and got beat up by every girl in his graduating class. Naruto laughed to himself before he took a kunai from his holster and clutched it in his hand. "I'm such an idiot!" Naruto shouted- unintentionally fusing his chakra into the metal as he threw it and it made a deep gash in the wood.

**"Well- look who finally figured that out."**  A voice whispered from behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen as he suddenly sat up, "S-Sasuke!?" He says, looking around. The raven's chakra came out of no where, but it was also flashing into different places. It was beside Naruto- then across the room- then on the ceiling- in the kitchen- bathroom. It was everywhere.

"What's wrong, Ursatonkachi?" Sasuke asks disinterested, leaning against the wall at the end of Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke- when did you-?" Naruto asks, unable to help the small flicker of excitement and hopefullness that blossomed inside the blonde.

"Been here for hours." Sasuke cut Naruto off, his eyes everywhere but the blonde- who's own deep blue eyes were looking at the other desperately.

"But why?" Naruto asks, which only caused Sasuke to scoff and close his eyes.

"I'm on a mission."

"A mission!?"

"For Orochimaru." Sasuke nods, looking at the other- but not into his eyes, he was looking just above the blonde tresses. Sasuke couldn't look into the other's eyes. He didn't want to see the emotion embedded into them. He didn't want to see the pain he had caused his blonde.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asks softly, which was an unexpected question from the blonde, but Sasuke glanced at his mouth for a moment, noticing that now the Jinchuriki had looked down, hiding his eyes with his long bangs.

_**"You."**_ Sasuke answered.


End file.
